theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leni's Fan Club
It is also a 22-minute episode, as opposed to eleven minutes. When Leni recieves the adoration of many fans, Lori becomes jealous, so Leni makes him the president of Leni's Fan Club. Lincoln: "Oh Boy! Look at this fan mail!" Lisa: "This One Is For Leni." Lincoln: "Hmm, I supposed it was wondered. Lori, can you guess what this mail name looks like?" Lori: "Mmm-hmm. It's Leni. Okay, Leni, you can get a mail." Leni: "OH BOY! Where to start? where to start?" Lori: "Let a rip, Leni." (Lily talking gibberishly) Lynn: "Yeah, you can do the wrap off, Leni!" Leni: "Yes!" Luna: '"Come on, open up, dude!" ''(Lily giggles) '''Leni: "Like, Okay. Let's do it!" (Leni is ripping the present out and the mail has found) Leni: "Wow! Look, Lori, one's for me!" Lori: "And here's one. for you too." Leni: "Wow! another one for me!" Lori: (almost annoyed) "Another one for you." Leni: "me, me, me." Lori: (annoyed) "For you, you, YOU!" Leni: "me, me, me." Lori:'' (furiously) "YOU, YOU, YOU!" '''Leni': "Me! Me!" Lori: "You! You!" Leni: "Me!" Lori: "YOU!" Leni: "ME!" Lori: "YOU!" Leni: "ME!" Lori: "YOU!!" Leni: "And the last one's for: me! Oh boy! I sure love reading fan mail, Lori. Don't you?" Lori:'' (sadly) (Sniffs) "Oh yeah, that's great. Great for YOU! Yeah sure! Everybody loves you! People always love the stupid one! But nobody ever loves the jerk! Everybody hates me!" ''(crying) Leni: (concerned) "Now Lori, Nobody hates you." Lisa: "We Should Probably Get The Mail Sometime." Lynn: '''"Yeah, We tried to be your best." '''Lori: "Oh, COME ON! LET'S FACE THE TRUTH! YOU'VE BEEN CARRYING ME, I KNOW! I know that. It's you they love, but I need love too! I just wanna be literally loved and important like you! Is that so wrong?" (Lori pluckered his lips and Leni pluckered his lips to and Lori crying) Luna: (Sighs) "Dudes." Leni: "Oh, my." Lola And Lana: "Awww, Poor Lori." Leni: (She is sad until he has an idea) "I know how you can be important, Lori!" Lori: "Yeah sure." Leni: "I know how you can be really important." Lori: "Really important? How?" Leni: "You can be the President! of my fan club!" Lori: "President?" (Leni nods his head) ''"Wow." ''(dreamily) "President..." (Lori gets angry after a phone call in the dream) Lori: (In the dream): "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ME? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH?!" (presses on a button that says "the button" and explodes the earth Downer left corner)"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAHAAHAA!!!!" Lori: "eeeeee. I'll do it!" Lincoln: "Well, Ms. President. Ready for your first day in office?" Lori: "Oh yeah." Lily: "Poo-poo." Lincoln: "Okay, now it's your president now." Luan: "Okay then. All you do is answer the fan mail pile and then you put it right in here-" Lori:'' (interrupts Luan)'' "Hey, you're talking to the President, luan." Luan: "Yes I am! Carry on then." Lisa: "Well, I like this model elegant, I will like you to get a new note." Lori: "Oh boy, that's me!" Luna: "And remember the rules, No swearing the note at the same time, bro." Lori: "Okay, Luna. Carry on." (Luna shuts the door) Lori: (humming) Ronnie Anne: "Dear Leni, My name is Ronnie Anne. I am eleven years old and in the fifth grade." Lori: "Aww, that's cuute." Ronnie Anne: "I like you on TV. You're my favorite TV puppet. I know all the words to your show. I want to be just like you when i grow up. From Ronnie." Lori: "Hmm...Dear Ronnie, Thank you for the letter. I'm sure if you watch my show enough, you'll turn out just like me--yeah, braindead--Your Friend, Leni. Ah." Sam: "Dear Leni, I love you. You are funny. You are the funniest in the whole world. And you're the nicest too. You are nice to everybody. Even that ugly thing who yells at you. What is he anyway, a mosquito?" Lori: (freaked out with steam coming from his head) "Whhhaaa?" Sam: "Your biggest fan, Sam." Lori: (angry) ''"Oh, you're asking for it." ''(With an evil smile) "Dear Sam, There's no such thing as me. I'm just a cartoon, you moron. I bet you even believe in the Tooth Beaver. Love, Leni. Hey, this job's easy." Clyde: "Dear Leni, I have a...secret. I know i can tell you because you are nice and would not tell anybody. I'm afraid to tell my friends because they'll laugh..." Lori: "Ohhhh, It's Clyde." Clyde: "I know you will never laugh at me." Lori: "Nmm-hmm." Clyde: "So...here's my secret. Every night..I wet the bed." Lori: "Ahh!" (disgusted by the note, Lori throws the note up, then looks down at it) Clyde: "I can't help it! Please tell me what to do! Your friend, Clyde." Lori: "Dear Clyde, You make me SICK! You probably wet the bed on purpose." (zooms out to Lincoln, pointing proudly to Lori) "I am reading letters to everybody at your school warning them never to sleep over with you. Your friend-" Lincoln: "Nice note we've got here." (surprised, interrupts Lori for being mean to Clyde) "LORI!!! For shame! Wetting the bed is nothing to ashamed of. Lots of kids do it. hmph! You and I still do it." (Lori gasps, covers Lincoln's mouth and looks at the viewers.) Lori: "Shhhh!"'' (looks at his hand, then viewers, hands, and then Lincoln)'' "You're right, Lincoln. Clyde needed help...and I laughed at him. I don't deserve to live. Here pal." (gives Lincoln a knife that says "Rubber Knife") "Go ahead, cut me! Come on Lincoln, do us all a favor!" Lincoln: "Hm? Hmm..." (Shrugs at audience and prepares to stab Lori) "No, Lori." (Throws knife, girl screaming and a pop sound) "There will be no "letting the blood" today. I think you've learned your lesson." Lori: "You're right, Lincoln. I promise (fart sound) to be more kind and literally compassionate in my duties as President." Lincoln: "Good for you, Lori." (Lori cracks his hands, gets a note, puts on reading glasses and holds letter in his hand) Paige: "Dear Leni, I have a boyfriend, but he is always mean to me. My only friends are you and my TV. and I know that you would never be mean to me. You are the most kindest, most "loving-est" guy in the whole world. Why can't I always be more like you. I love you, Paige." Lori: "Dear Paige, Your problem is clear to me. The reason your boyfriend is mean to you is probably because you're too stupid. But don't worry, maybe someday you'll be as stupid as I am. And then everyone will love you as much as they do me. Your Stupid Friend, Leni." Luan: "How it's going, Lori?" Lori: "Luan, you'd be proud of your president." Luan: "And I be LOUD of My president. (Laughs) Get It?" Lori: "That's So Funny. So Keep Up A Good Work." Benny: "Dear Leni, You are the funniest..." (Lori becomes anxious, hearing the same people saying how good Leni. Lori is shaking and sweaty.) PART 2 (it is nighttime and Leni is already asleep, but Lori is still awake, deeply disturbed) Lori: "I... I was nice today...nice to all those insipid little Monkeys....answering their stupid letters. My hands....dirty!...the dirt won't come off..."(sniffs twice, screaming at his tainted hands) ''"AAAAAAH!" ''(Ruefully) "President...what a joke. President, President of what!? His fan club...How they love him! Look at him. Lying there asleep, the idol of millions! She's a fool! Blind, silly little fool! How easily I could end the farce...with these hands, these dirty hands! And with these hands, I hold the fate of millions. They think she's a god, but she's as mortal as we. I know! Just one quick TWIST...and it's over. Just one. AAAHH! It's happening again! My brain! Hot, stinging BRAIN!!" (echoing) "AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH!" In the morning... Lori: "His stupid letters... I don't of this... I could just do it for the fan club.... Now it was a only one that way... hahahaha." (doorbell rings) Lola: "Hey, Lori! We got our own Leni's Fanclub! Would you like to see it?" Lana: "Maybe that's a way tough then I thought, Lola. I supposed for checking his Leni's Fan Club." Lola: "Ohh, you mean a Leni's fan Club. Here's your Leni's fan club!" Lori: (Sighs) (Start reading) "Dear, Leni, I hope you enjoyed my special producer named Leni Loud. Please remain for the house immediately. Signed Joe?" (No reading) "What the heck is that for?" Lana: "Oh, you know that guy will be going for checking with fans, fans and MORE FANS!" Lola: "Are you excited?" Lori: "I don't know what I am excited. I literally do with fan club with Leni!" Lola: "Okay, ta-ta now!" Lana: "Oh, by the way, Keep a change!" (Lana gives Lori a dollar) Lori: (Giggles Maniacally) "She's a stupid female named Leni Loud! She's not a real animal, hehehehee, she's a monster." (Laughs Manically and runs away) The Next Morning... Lori: (offscreen) "hehehe, hehehehe. His stupid fan mail. oh, heheheheh, eeheheh. I'll fix him, I'll take care of this letter business..once and for all. ahaha." (doorbell rings) Mailman: "Mailman. Got some mail here!" (Lori is revealed to be in a Robotic Rita) Mailman: "Ah, hello Mrs. Loud. You're looking healthy this morning." Lori: "Shut up. uhhh.." (Voice Like Rita Loud) "I don't want anymore of your filthy letters! Your services are not welcomed here, and, Uhh.... tell those pesky kids to stop writing me, Leni Loud." Mailman: "Um, Whatever you say. Actually, I only have one letter today and it's for Ms. Loud. I guess I'll just throw this one out." Lori: "GIVE ME THAT! ahahaehehe! Letter for me, letter for me! Nothing for Leni! No, no, no, Ms. Lori Loud! ahehehhehe! It says!" Leni: (wakes up) "Aaahh, Good Morning Lori." Lori: "Kihihihihi~! You, you and your fan mail! Mr. Fan Club!"'' (jumps out of Rita loud's robot) "Everybody loves you, don't they?! Well guess what the Mailman bought you today...NOTHING! This letter's for me! See?! You they have forgotten?! Now it's me they love! It is I that is the most loved. I, who shall literally rule! OH YES! THIS IS THE PROOF! THIS IS THE PROOF THAT YOU...ARE...FINISHED! Listen! This one says: Dear Lori, it's me, it's me! You are my favorite TV star called The Loud House! Nobody, nobody but you is funny or smart as you. SEE? ARE YOU GETTING THIS?! I AM THE BEST!" ''(echoing) "I AM QUEEN!!" (normal tone) "Listen to this! You may learn something. I wish I could literally be just like you! How about THAT?! A man with some ambition. You are my favorite person in whole wide WORLD! HA! Love~, it says love~. Your pal,...."'' (surprised) "Leni?" ''(donkey sound) Lori: "Oh, Leni. I'm so ashamed." Leni: "I meant every word." (Lori crying) Leni: "There, there Lori. There, there!" Lori: "Look at me. Big, mean Lori...crying like a baby. Pretty pathetic, huh?" Leni: "Oh, pasha! No one will never know. You just cry your little eyes out." (8 Sisters And Lincoln in the window are seen) 'Lincoln, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan And Luna: '"Ugh!" (Lori Crying Offscreen) Trivia * This Fanfiction Episode Is Based On The Ren and Stimpy Show Episode "Stimpy's Fan Club". * On some reruns, the bit where Lori looks sadly at the viewer and a human butt appears on screen (accompanied by a donkey noise) is edited out and replaced with looped footage of Lori looking sadly at the viewer with the donkey noise still audible. * This is often considered the most disturbing episode of the series, namely due to the infamous scene where Lori contemplates murdering Leni in his sleep and nearly does accomplish this. Due to the scene, the episode is also considered one of the most famous. * Lori is shown at his absolute peak of insanity in this episode, to the point of this being considered his darkest moment overall, contemplating killing Leni in his sleep because Lori has no fans, and nearly doing so. Lori also goes into a long monologue as to how being the president of Leni's fan club is meaningless and spends all night doing so. Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud